Season's Fault
by Yumipon
Summary: [Serie de drabbles] Algunas estaciones son culpables no sólo del clima, también pueden tener efectos que van más allá de eso. — Fic participante en la actividad "RONDA DE RETOS: Mini-reto estacional" del foro "¡Siéntate!".
1. I

**DISCLAIMER:** Los personajes no son míos, ya lo saben ^^U son de Rumiko Takahashi. La siguiente narración es creación propia y está hecha sin fines de lucro, con el propósito de entretener a los lectores.

 **SUMMARY:** [Serie de drabbles] Algunas estaciones son culpables no sólo del clima, sino que pueden tener efectos que van más allá del cambio de temperatura.

 **Fic participante en la actividad "RONDA DE RETOS: Mini-reto estacional del foro "¡Siéntate!".**

 **Variables:** Verano y placer.

 **Season's Fault**

…::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::…

 **I**

…::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::…

El sol regaba bondadoso sus cálidos rayos sobre la ladera, mientras el sudor le corría por la frente, pero eso no le importaba mucho. Años soportando el abrasante calor en ese traje, ya se había acostumbrado. Además, por nada del mundo cambiaría esa vista, ni aunque el calor fuese el del mismo infierno.

Y claro, tenía el horizonte al frente, con una hermosa perspectiva de las montañas, un estrecho río a sus pies y a sus amigas y al pequeño Shippō jugando en el agua. Quizá si ellas mostraran sus piernas y saltaran así de despreocupadas más seguido, él no tendría que aguantar todo ese calor sólo por disfrutar de esa imagen. Sus labios dibujaron una sonrisa un tanto boba cuando las dos chicas le hicieron el quite a los chorros de agua que había comenzado a lanzarles el pequeño zorro, dejando más a la vista sus muslos.

Joder, estaba en el Cielo y sus compañeras eran ángeles, hermosos ángeles…

— ¿Miroku, te ocurre algo?

Su platinado amigo llegó a su lado un poco desorientado, luego siguió la mirada de él hacia las chicas, que seguían refrescándose sin preocupaciones y se sonrojó al comprender porqué el bonzo tenía esa expresión enfermiza. Lo golpeó en la cabeza, molesto y avergonzado.

— ¡Eres un pervertido!

— ¡Hey! No me maltrates, sólo… disfruta.

Volvió a dirigir la mirada hacia las féminas, al igual que el hanyō. Lamentablemente para ellos, su corta charla había llamado la atención de ellas, quienes los descubrieron mirando más de la cuenta. Los castigos no se hicieron esperar, azotando al pobre oji dorado en el suelo y dejando una hermosa marca roja en el rostro del oji azul, finalizando así el juego en el río.

— Todo esto es tu culpa, monje libidinoso…

— No me arrepiento de nada, esa imagen jamás se borrará de mis recuerdos…

Claro que no, porque a pesar de los castigos que recibía, el placer que sentía al ver – o tocar – más de la cuenta, valía la pena. Debía admitirlo, sí era un pervertido, pero no era su culpa que el calor del verano se confabulara con el refrescante río para que sus amigas lo tentaran de esa forma.

* * *

 _ **No sé cuántos serán, ni de que personajes, ni mucho menos qué me tocará después, pero espero que les guste. Estaré al tanto de sus comentarios, y pasen al foro para que lean las otras historias :)**_

 _ **¡Saluditos!**_


	2. II

**DISCLAIMER:** Los personajes no son míos, ya lo saben ^^U son de Rumiko Takahashi. La siguiente narración es creación propia y está hecha sin fines de lucro, con el propósito de entretener a los lectores.

 **SUMMARY:** [Serie de drabbles] Algunas estaciones son culpables no sólo del clima, sino que pueden tener efectos que van más allá del cambio de temperatura.

 **Fic participante en la actividad "RONDA DE RETOS: Mini-reto estacional" del foro "¡Siéntate!".**

 **Variables:** Invierno y aburrimiento.

 **Season's Fault**

…::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::…

 **II**

…::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::…

Se abrazó las piernas, mientras veía a través de la pequeña ventana de la cabaña como la nieve caía afuera, sin consideración. Suspiró, tenía frío, a pesar de que estaba cerca del fuego. Miró a sus compañeros de viaje, quienes charlaban alegremente alrededor de la fogata, esperando a InuYasha, que había salido a cazar algo para comer.

— Señorita Kagome, ¿quiere una manta? — Preguntó el monje, notando el temblor que recorría a la azabache.

— S-Sí, gracias — aceptó ella, pensando que sus ropas escolares no eran las ideales para ese tipo de clima.

Tomó la manta que le ofreció Miroku y se abrigó, sin dejar de mirar por la ventana. No estaba segura de si debía ir a su época ahora, estar ahí, en medio de las nevadas, sin poder avanzar en su búsqueda y pasando frío, hambre e incomodidades no era el mejor panorama. Estaba abuuuuuuurrida – sí, con varias "u" porque era demasiado –, tanto que ya hasta había perdido el paso del tiempo. Se acurrucó más en la manta, sólo para darse cuenta que no se le ocurría nada con lo que entretenerse mientras pasaba la tormenta. Para ella, el invierno era una época para quedarse en casa, en el calor de la cama, viendo algún programa de televisión y no a la espera de la cena frente a un fuego, sin nada que hacer. ¡Ni siquiera tenía su mazo de cartas ahora para entretenerse un poco!

La llegada del hanyō la sacó de sus pensamientos, ella lo observó mientras él se sacudía la nieve de la ropa y les lanzaba un par de conejos, lo que había logrado cazar para comer, y luego se sentaba en una esquina, sin decir nada. Ella se acercó a él y se acomodó a su lado, para reposar su cabeza en su hombro y pasar el rato así. Por lo menos en su compañía, no sentía que hacía "nada", a pesar de que seguía aburrida. Pero los inviernos eran aburridos, en comparación con otras épocas del año en el Sengoku, y tendría que lidiar con ellos. Todo era culpa de la nevada que les impedía seguir su viaje. No de ella y su cerebro congelado. Mejor descansaba mientras el frío pasaba, más tolerable ahora que estaba al lado del peli plata.

* * *

 ** _Aquí el segundo, con Kagome como protagonista. A esperar qué nos depara la suerte para el próximo ;)_**

 ** _¡Gracias por los reviews!  
_**


	3. III

**DISCLAIMER:** Los personajes no son míos, ya lo saben ^^U son de Rumiko Takahashi. La siguiente narración es creación propia y está hecha sin fines de lucro, con el propósito de entretener a los lectores.

 **SUMMARY:** [Serie de drabbles]Algunas estaciones son culpables no sólo del clima, sino que pueden tener efectos que van más allá del cambio de temperatura.

 **Fic participante en la actividad "RONDA DE RETOS: Mini-reto estacional" del foro "¡Siéntate!".**

 **Variables:** Otoño y felicidad.

 **Season's Fault**

…::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::…

 **III**

…::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::…

El colchón de hojas rojas, anaranjadas y amarillas que había en el suelo, emitía el característico sonido "crujiente" de las hojas secas al ser aplastadas. Cerró los ojos y disfrutó la sensación, dejándose llevar por el tacto de sus pies descalzos sobre ese particular alfombrado y el crujir que llegaba a sus oídos, eso era relajante. Una suave brisa removió sus castaños cabellos y le causó un leve escalofrío, pero sólo fue momentáneo. Después de todo, faltaba aún para que realmente comenzará a helar.

Abrió los ojos al sentir un fuerte y reconfortante abrazo, gesto que reconoció de inmediato. Había una sola persona que le brindaba esas muestras de cariño tan acogedoras, y sintió como eso inundaba su pecho de una agradable calidez. Apoyó su cabeza en el pecho de él, escuchando ahora su corazón latir y sonrojándose levemente al sentir que el abrazo se estrechaba más y él le depositaba un dulce beso en su frente, provocando que esa calidez en su pecho se intensificara y ahora la llenara por completo. Si existía una palabra para describir como se sentía en esos momentos, era felicidad. Tanta paz y regocijo no lo sentía desde hacía tiempo.

Volvió a cerrar los ojos, permitiéndose ser envuelta por lo maravilloso de ese momento, eran tan escasas las ocasiones en las que podía disfrutar por completo de la compañía grata y sin interrupciones del monje, y más aún en esa época del año, que era su favorita…

Y en pocos minutos recordó porqué eran así de escasas. La libertina mano del oji azul pasó lentamente de su hombro hasta sus nalgas, acariciando sus atributos posteriores de forma segura. Ella sabía que él lo disfrutaba y que lo de su maldición era sólo una excusa para hacerlo, pero aún así su respuesta refleja fue darle una bofetada que espantó a las pobres aves que anidaban justo sobre sus cabezas. Se alejó, dejándolo con la mejilla rosada – ya que el golpe fue suave, a pesar de todo – y una sonrisa que decía claramente que lo gozaba a pesar del castigo. Lo miró de reojo y sonrió, porque ella lo quería tal cual, a pesar de que fuese un pervertido sin remedio, sus caricias eran parte de esa felicidad y sus golpes sólo eran reflejos, porque ella era feliz al saber que él le prestaba esa clase de atención. ¿Quizá se le estaba contagiando lo pervertida, después de tanto estar con el monje?

Quizá, o quizá sólo fuese que el otoño la ponía de mejor humor y por eso le restaba importancia a las ya sabidas mañas del bonzo. Después de todo, las hojas secas y su compañía eran parte de sus cosas favoritas.

* * *

 ** _Esto se me hizo adictivo, así que espero seguir leyéndonos en un próximo drabble. ¡Gracias por leer y comentar!  
_**

 ** _P.D.: Se me complicó escribr de felicidad ya que hoy no fue un muy buen día, pero al final escribir liberó la tensión y me hizo feliz, así que rebozo de alegría como la pervertida de Sango xD ¡Un abrazo!_**


	4. IV

**DISCLAIMER:** Los personajes no son míos, ya lo saben ^^U son de Rumiko Takahashi. La siguiente narración es creación propia y está hecha sin fines de lucro, con el propósito de entretener a los lectores.

 **SUMMARY:** [Serie de drabbles]Algunas estaciones son culpables no sólo del clima, sino que pueden tener efectos que van más allá del cambio de temperatura.

 **Fic participante en la actividad "RONDA DE RETOS: Mini-reto estacional" del foro "¡Siéntate!".**

 **Variables:** Invierno y melancolía.

 **Season's Fault**

…::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::…

 **IV**

…::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::…

Observó la tormentosa nevada arremolinarse en la lejanía y bufó, cerrando los ojos y alejándose por completo del presente. El invierno no era su amigo, precisamente, y desde pequeño que tenía cierta aversión a esa fría estación. Más porque su corazón parecía entumecerse con la falta de calor – y no tan sólo físico, sino que emocional también.

Estornudó cuando un copo cayó directo sobre su nariz, recordando la primera vez que le ocurrió eso, cuando estaba en la cálida compañía de su madre. Negó bruscamente con la cabeza, apartando el recuerdo para luego observar a sus compañeros de viaje y volver a cerrar los ojos, sin poder dejar de pensar en la figura de Kagome cubierta por su haori rojo. Eso despertaba demasiados recuerdos en su ser, cosas a las que les tenía apego pero que, por una u otra razón, ya no estaban con él.

Suspiró, fijando la mirada en el fuego que poco iluminaba el lugar, pues estaba extinguiéndose. Más que cosas, eran personas las que ya no estaban a su lado. Había perdido a sus seres más queridos en la vida, y a todos los podía relacionar con el invierno. De algún modo, habían brindado calidez a su maltrecho corazón, por el tiempo que se habían mantenido a su lado, pero especialmente en esas épocas, brindándole abrigo y protección de las heladas…

El movimiento de la azabache lo trajo de vuelta al presente. Sí, había sufrido pérdidas dolorosas en el pasado, y el frío del invierno sólo se lo recordaba y le oprimía el pecho… pero ahora tenía de nuevo a quienes le hacían sentir menos frío durante las tormentas.

Especialmente una de oscuros cabellos que lo había cautivado desde el primer momento…

Sonrió de medio lado justo en el momento en el que el último leño se consumía y todo quedaba en oscuridad. Se inclinó sobre su compañera, le acomodó el haori rojo para abrigarla un poco más y, en silencio y con cautela, besó la frente de la muchacha, dejando como único testigo a la noche.

Ya era hora de dejar el pasado atrás. Ahora tenía un motivo para que esa melancolía que siempre le traía el invierno, no estuviese tan presente.

* * *

 ** _Y seguimos, que ahora estamos a full y esto ya es una adicción. De seguro nos leemos en otro más.  
_**

 ** _¡Saludos y gracias por leer!_**


	5. V

**DISCLAIMER:** Los personajes no son míos, ya lo saben ^^U son de Rumiko Takahashi. La siguiente narración es creación propia y está hecha sin fines de lucro, con el propósito de entretener a los lectores.

 **SUMMARY:** [Serie de drabbles]Algunas estaciones son culpables no sólo del clima, sino que pueden tener efectos que van más allá del cambio de temperatura.

 **Fic participante en la actividad "RONDA DE RETOS: Mini-reto estacional" del foro "¡Siéntate!".**

 **Variables:** Verano y admiración.

 **Season's Fault**

…::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::…

 **V**

…::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::…

Era un día demasiado caluroso. Él solía disfrutar esos días de verano, pero hoy no era precisamente eso lo que hacía, porque no había sombra cerca, ni río, ni siquiera brisa para atenuar el calor que sufría su pequeño cuerpo.

Miró a sus amigos y todos parecían sufrir lo mismo que él: por sus rostros caían gruesas gotas de sudor, mientras que trataban de abanicarse torpemente con sus manos, resoplando de vez en cuando pero sin conseguir que algo refrescara el ambiente; incluso sus movimientos eran lentos, producto del sopor que les causaba las altas temperaturas. Todos sus compañeros sufrían con el calor, hasta la pequeña minina, que se encontraba echada en el suelo, con la lengua afuera, intentando encontrar así un poco de alivio. Pero nada les resultaba, eran víctimas de ese estático clima.

Excepto él.

Alzó la vista hacia el que podría considerarse, líder del grupo, tratando de comprender como él podía soportar el pesado ambiente, aún sin sacarse ni una sola prenda para aminorarlo, y con energías y ágiles movimientos que, para sus infantiles ojos, eran dignos de imitar. Deseó ser tan tolerante como él. Más cuando se dio cuenta que acababa de llegar saltando a su lado porque había ido a buscar agua para todos.

Bebió el preciado líquido sin emitir sonido, aunque eso era raro en él, ya que siempre tenía algo que decir.

Pero no ahora, se había quedado mudo por el calor y por el profundo sentimiento que se hizo más presente en su interior. A pesar de lo mucho que discutía con el hanyō, de sus peleas y su extraña relación, lo admiraba. En algún momento lo había empezado a ver como una especie de figura paterna, de cierto modo, y comenzó a pensar que sería genial ser como él.

Porque, aunque nunca lo admitiera, InuYasha era el ser más fuerte, valiente y – muy a su modo, eso sí – considerado que conocía. Los protegía y se preocupaba de todos y de cada uno, aunque lo demostrara de formas poco comunes.

Él era su ejemplo a seguir, eso lo había decidido tiempo atrás, y a pesar del estupor que le causaba el calor del día, ese pensamiento era claro para él, aunque sólo fuese un niño.

* * *

 _ **¡Hola de nuevo! Esta vez les traigo algo que me nació hacer, pero es primera vez que escribo sobre Shippou, así que espero sus comentarios al respecto, porque no sé si logré captar el personaje. Aprecio las opiniones :)**_

 _ **Saludos y nos leemos pronto - sí, de nuevo xd.**_


	6. VI

**DISCLAIMER:** Los personajes no son míos, ya lo saben ^^U son de Rumiko Takahashi. La siguiente narración es creación propia y está hecha sin fines de lucro, con el propósito de entretener a los lectores.

 **SUMMARY:** [Serie de drabbles]Algunas estaciones son culpables no sólo del clima, sino que pueden tener efectos que van más allá del cambio de temperatura.

 **Fic participante en la actividad "RONDA DE RETOS: Mini-reto estacional" del foro "¡Siéntate!".**

 **Variables:** Verano e intranquilidad.

 **Season's Fault**

…::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::…

 **VI**

…::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::…

Caminaba de un lado a otro, frente a un aburrido hanyō, mientras los rayos del sol le pegaban en la espalda, él ni siquiera parecía darse cuenta del calor. Estaba sudando, pero no era precisamente por eso. Se detuvo por duodécima vez para intentar escuchar algo de lo que ocurría en el interior, pero no lo logró, por lo que volvió a pasearse de extremo a extremo, con los puños cerrados, irritando al platinado.

— ¿Quieres parar un rato?

La mirada azul se dirigió desde el suelo hasta su rostro, con una expresión que para él no fue difícil descifrar. Lo entendía – o quería hacerlo, de verdad – pero su amigo estaba demasiado preocupado. Sabía que era difícil que él estuviese sereno, por lo mismo le ofreció ir a hacer algún trabajo ese día, pero no quiso dejar sola a su esposa, aún consciente de que él tendría que esperar.

— Está bien, sólo debes… ser paciente.

— Se ha tardado mucho, no creo que sea normal.

InuYasha rodó los ojos, soltando un gruñido molesto. Miroku estaba exagerando, no llevaban ni diez minutos de espera. Pero de cierta forma lo comprendía, él podía estar seguro que todo estaba bien porque las escuchaba dentro de la cabaña; e incluso, ya sabía lo que resultaría de todo eso. Pero él no, Miroku era un manojo de nervios y ansiedad, porque para él todo era desconocido. Por eso seguía dando vueltas por el exterior de la cabaña, a pesar de que les recomendaron marcharse y volver dentro de un rato.

De pronto, un quejido proveniente del interior hizo saltar las alarmas del monje. El oji dorado se adelantó a la reacción de su amigo y lo afirmó, impidiéndole que interrumpiera. La anciana Kaede había sido clara, _ellos debían esperar afuera_.

— ¡Tranquilízate! Todo va bien.

— ¡¿Cómo quieres que esté tranquilo?! — Miroku intentó soltarse, pero sin éxito. — ¡Mi mujer está dentro y acaba de quejarse!

— ¡Por favor, Miroku, hablamos de Sango! ¡Si algo malo le hubiese pasado, ya no quedaría cabaña!

Pese a la preocuoación, el monje le dio la razón, aunque siguió paseándose intranquilo. Sólo quería verla, saber que todo estaba bien.

La figura de su esposa lo sacó de sus cavilaciones, pero siguió inquieto en el interior, esperando.

— Pensé que estarían en otro lugar…

— No, él quiso quedarse. Ahora te lo dejo a ti, esto les concierne a ustedes dos.

InuYasha se alejó rápidamente, ya que él sabía lo que pasaba. El bonzo, en cambio, seguía frente a ella, esperando con el corazón detenido.

— ¿Y…?

— Sí.

Oh, el alma le volvió al cuerpo al escucharla. Ese simple monosílabo esfumó su intranquilidad para que la remplazara la alegría. La besó eufórico, porque el verano era su estación favorita, ahora con mayor razón.

* * *

 ** _Y es que no me pude aguantar con este par. Ya se imaginan qué significa ese "Sí", ¿verdad? Así es como me imagino que estaría el pobre monje, después de tanto desearlo. Ojalá les haya gustado, nos leemos (?)  
_**


	7. VII

**DISCLAIMER:** Los personajes no son míos, ya lo saben ^^U son de Rumiko Takahashi. La siguiente narración es creación propia y está hecha sin fines de lucro, con el propósito de entretener a los lectores.

 **SUMMARY:** [Serie de drabbles] Algunas estaciones son culpables no sólo del clima, sino que pueden tener efectos que van más allá del cambio de temperatura.

 **Fic participante en la actividad "RONDA DE RETOS: Mini-reto estacional" del foro "¡Siéntate!".**

 **Variables:** Invierno y esperanza

 **Season's Fault**

…::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::…

 **VII**

…::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::…

Las nubes se arremolinaban a lo lejos, espesas y oscuras, vaticinando una tormenta, mientras el resplandor de los rayos se podía apreciar en la lejanía de las montañas, en lo alto. El clima había cambiado definitivamente, pero le costaba acostumbrarse al frío de esa época. Miró la olla en la que se cocinaba el almuerzo y de pronto estornudó, alertando a su amiga.

— ¿Te encuentras bien, Kagome?

Levantó la vista hasta ella y asintió, pero la castaña se acercó a ella y le tocó la frente, buscando si tenía fiebre.

— ¿Está segura? Quizá debamos ir por alguna hierba medicinal o… — Ahora fue el monje quien se preocupó, mirando a las muchachas para comprobar que todo estuviese bien. Luego miró al hanyō, quien estaba expectante. — InuYasha…

— Iré a buscar más agua, esperen aquí — le puso el haori sobre los hombros a la azabache antes de salir —. Abrígate, sabes que tienes que cuidarte. Después de comer, volveremos a la aldea para que Kaede te vea.

— Sí, es lo mejor — estuvo de acuerdo el oji azul, para luego salir también del refugio, dejando a las dos solas.

— Pero me siento bien, no deben preocuparse tanto…

Sango le sonrió de una forma cariñosa y cálida, mientras se encargaba de revolver el contenido de la olla.

— No debemos, pero lo hacemos — le dijo, con un brillo extraño en sus ojos —. ¿Sabes por qué? Porque tú lo haces por nosotros. Y más que eso, tú fuiste la primera que creyó en cada uno y que nos apoyó, a pesar de que las cosas indicaran lo contrario. Tú nos diste esperanza, cuando nadie más lo hacía.

Kagome se sonrojó, no sabía como responder a eso, ella sólo había escuchado a su corazón y había confiado en sus amigos, porque sabía que ellos podían salir adelante. Ella también tenía esperanza en ellos, había visto en sus ojos lo que podían alcanzar. Quizá por eso, todos habían formado un lazo tan especial con ella.

Afuera del refugio, Miroku sonrió al escuchar la respuesta de la exterminadora, totalmente de acuerdo con ella. Kagome era la esperanza en el grupo, ella lograba sacar lo mejor de todos. Y a pesar de que pronto comenzaría a llover, esa luz que les brindaba ella, no se extinguiría.

Eso todos lo tenían claro, pero especialmente el platinado, quien llegó pronto con el agua para hacerle un té a la azabache y preguntarle si deseaba que él le preparara su medicina especial. Kagome le rogó que no, argumentando que se sentía de maravilla y que una de las medicinas del futuro le ayudaría. En medio de la discusión que se armó – de la que después fue parte Shippō, irritando más a InuYasha – y de un par de "¡abajo!" para calmar al pobre oji dorado, el resto del grupo sonrió, porque eran ese tipo de situaciones las que les recordaban lo especial de la muchacha y mantenían en alto sus esperanzas.

* * *

 ** _Oooook, este me costó más, porque no sabía de quien hacerlo, pero al fin lo logré. A pesar de que no es uno de mis personajes favoritos, creo que eso es lo que hizo Kagome por ellos, porque es la que mantuvo al grupo junto en las adnversidades y la que les dio esperanzas para seguir adelante._**

 ** _En fin, espero que les guste, entre tanto verano e invierno. Espero que para la próxima, me toque algo menos extremo :)_**

 ** _Saludos y ¡gracias por leer!_**


	8. VIII

**DISCLAIMER:** Los personajes no son míos, ya lo saben ^^U son de Rumiko Takahashi. La siguiente narración es creación propia y está hecha sin fines de lucro, con el propósito de entretener a los lectores.

 **SUMMARY:** [Serie de drabbles] Algunas estaciones son culpables no sólo del clima, sino que pueden tener efectos que van más allá del cambio de temperatura.

 **Fic participante en la actividad "RONDA DE RETOS: Mini-reto estacional" del foro "¡Siéntate!".**

 **Variables:** Primavera y desesperación.

 **Season's Fault**

…::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::…

 **VIII**

…::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::…

— ¡ACHU!

El estornudo rompió la armonía del lugar, asustando a los pequeños animales que habían salido de sus madrigueras para disfrutar por fin, después del largo invierno, de algo de calor.

La primavera era una estación brillante, cálida, colorida y que, por lo general, era bien acogida por todos. Después del frío invierno y las heladas, el acogedor abrigo de los rayos solares, sin llegar al extremo del calor agobiante, era una sensación que animaba a la mayoría de los seres vivos, más al encontrarse rodeados de los árboles en flor y esos dulces aromas que refrescaban el ambiente.

Pero no para él.

Se rascaba la nariz, le picaba el polen de las flores y estaba siendo vencido por un ataque de estornudos que lo tenía de mal humor. Sus ojos estaban llorosos, y sentía que le goteaba la nariz, cada vez más a medida que el polen llegaba hasta él, llevado por la suave brisa.

Odiaba la primavera, odiaba la alergia, odiaba el polen.

— ¡Maldición!

Siguió estornudando, incluso después de que se limpiara la nariz y se alejara del árbol que estaba liberando el jodido polvo que le irritaba las fosas nasales. Pero nada servía, su olfato increíblemente sensible, ahora le jugaba en contra, porque se veía afectado por esas pelusas aunque se encontraran aún lejos de él.

— ¿De verdad no prefieres aceptar la medicina que te ofreció la señorita Kagome?

— ¡Eso es para débiles, estoy bien así!

Miroku negó con la cabeza, mientras escuchaba al platinado rezongar molesto, entre estornudo y estornudo, proclamando maldiciones contra esa estación. Luego observó a la chica del futuro acercarse a él a pasó rápido y decidido, mientras Shippō y Sango llegaban a su lado para observar la escena.

— ¡Que no necesito tu medicina!

— ¡Pues la tomarás, porque ya estoy harta de tus estornudos y mal humor!

— ¡Oblígame!

— ¡Abajo!

Los tres se inclinaron un poco hacia delante para ver cómo la azabache le metía una pastilla a la fuerza dentro de la boca y lo obligaba a tragársela con un poco de agua. InuYasha lo hizo a regañadientes, pero ellos estuvieron seguros de que, más que por el miedo de otro "abajo", fue porque también estaba harto de la situación. La primavera y él no eran buenos amigos y eso, lo desesperaba. Por suerte, tenía a Kagome, quien - aunque él no quisiera - lo sacaba de ese apuro.

* * *

 ** _Sí, otro más, me inspiré. Me entretuve mucho porque de sólo imaginarlo, muero de risa. Con el carácter que tiene, de seguro una alergia lo debe desesperar un montón.  
_**

 ** _¡Hasta la próxima!_**


	9. IX

**DISCLAIMER:** Los personajes no son míos, ya lo saben ^^U son de Rumiko Takahashi. La siguiente narración es creación propia y está hecha sin fines de lucro, con el propósito de entretener a los lectores.

 **SUMMARY:** [Serie de drabbles] Algunas estaciones son culpables no sólo del clima, sino que pueden tener efectos que van más allá del cambio de temperatura.

 **Fic participante en la actividad "RONDA DE RETOS: Mini-reto estacional" del foro "¡Siéntate!".**

 **Variables:** Invierno y preocupación.

 **Season's Fault**

…::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::…

 **IX**

…::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::…

Caminaba en círculos por la habitación, mirando a cada tanto la entrada del cuarto contiguo, esperando que todo saliera bien. Su amigo estaba acompañándolo, de pie junto al fuego, observándolo un tanto divertido por la forma en la que los papeles se invertían, pero también compartiendo el sentimiento de preocupación, que se acentuaba a cada minuto que pasaba.

Una brisa fría entró por la ventana, provocando que las llamas se mecieran en su lugar y que el platinado bufara. El invierno solía alterar su estado de ánimo, pero hacía tiempo que no pasaba eso, aunque ahora había una razón más fuerte. Y él lo sabía, porque lo había vivido también.

— Se están tardando mucho, ¿no crees? — Preguntó de pronto, dejando más en evidencia su pesar.

— No, recuerda que es un trabajo largo — le respondió el bonzo, tratando de calmarlo un poco —. Además, está con la anciana Kaede, Rin y Sango, no podría estar mejor acompañada en estos momentos.

El hanyō asintió con un gesto, pero siguió con el semblante preocupado, en su cerebro se formaron muchas interrogantes que había estado dejando de lado todo ese tiempo, pero ahora, ante lo inminente de la situación, ya no podía hacerlo. ¿Y si sucedía algo durante el parto? ¿Y si su mujer o su cachorro tenían algún problema? ¿Y si el invierno enfermaba a su bebé o a Kagome? Porque las heladas eran largas y cada vez más frías y sabía que los bebés eran débiles al principio y si llegaban a enfermarse, muchos no lo lograban… ¿Y la comida? ¿Sería él capaz de brindarles lo que necesitaran, no sólo durante esa temporada, sino que toda la vida? Su cara palideció, eso lo aterraba, estaba más que preocupado, porque él no tenía idea de cómo hacerlo.

— InuYasha, todo estará bien — Miroku lo sacó de sus pensamientos, apoyando su mano en uno de los hombros de él, sabía exactamente lo que le pasaba, porque él había pasado por lo mismo —. Serás un excelente padre y tu cachorro será un bebé fuerte. Kagome y tú lo harán de maravilla, y además… nos tienes a nosotros.

— ¿Estás seguro? Es decir, el invierno es complicado y…

— Y es tu hijo. Lleva tu sangre, será fuerte. Si las gemelas pudieron vencer su primer invierno siendo humanas, de seguro tu hijo también podrá.

El oji dorado le dio la razón, mirando fijo la entrada del otro cuarto. Sango apareció luego y le hizo un gesto para que ingresara en la habitación y estuviera junto a su mujer y su hijo, con una tranquila sonrisa en el rostro.

— Kagome lo hizo muy bien — le informó antes de dejarlo entrar, y se acercó a su esposo —. ¿Estaba demasiado preocupado?

— Creo que lo normal, no más que yo el día que nacieron las niñas — le respondió él, con una tranquila sonrisa —. ¿Y qué fue?

— Varón. Será un bebé muy fuerte.

Ambos sonrieron y esperaron junto al fuego mientras su amigos conocían al nuevo integrante de su familia y vivían esos maravillosos momentos que ellos ya habían experimentado.

Dentro, al ver a su cachorro junto a la mujer que amaba y tomar por primera vez esa pequeña manito, la preocupación del hanyō fue reemplazada por la convicción de que todo saldría bien, porque él no permitiría que nada malo les pasara. Tenía a quienes proteger, ahora era su familia.

Afuera, la nieve se acumulaba rápidamente, pero eso ya no sería algo por lo que preocuparse, ya que juntos, nada podía vencerlos.

* * *

 ** _Lo sé, el invierno es complicado, más en esa época, y por eso saltan las preocupaciones. Pero todo saldrá bien, InuYasha jamás dejará que nada les pase a sus seres queridos._**

 ** _¡Nos leemos en el próximo!_**


	10. X

**DISCLAIMER:** Los personajes no son míos, ya lo saben ^^U son de Rumiko Takahashi. La siguiente narración es creación propia y está hecha sin fines de lucro, con el propósito de entretener a los lectores.

 **SUMMARY:** [Serie de drabbles] Algunas estaciones son culpables no sólo del clima, sino que pueden tener efectos que van más allá del cambio de temperatura.

 **Fic participante en la actividad "RONDA DE RETOS: Mini-reto estacional" del foro "¡Siéntate!".**

 **Variables:** primavera y emoción.

 **Season's Fault**

…::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::…

 **X**

…::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::…

Los árboles en flor y la suave brisa que ondeaba su lisa cabellera que ahora estaba suelta, la llenaban de una energía revitalizante. Se sentía tan viva en esos momentos. Cerró los ojos, con las mejillas levemente sonrosadas por lo embargante que era la situación. Se sentía feliz, pero a la vez nerviosa y triste. Ese era un momento con el que había soñado toda su vida, y lo iba a vivir al lado del hombre que amaba. Sin embargo, pese a que estaba en compañía de quienes consideraba su familia, hubiese deseado que su madre, su hermano o su abuelo la acompañara hasta el altar ese día y estuviesen presentes, ayudándola con los preparativos…

— ¿Estás lista para que te peinemos?

La voz de Sango la sacó de sus pensamientos. Asintió con una sonrisa, la castaña entró en la habitación junto con la pequeña Rin y comenzaron a ayudarle con el cabello, tomándolo en el tradicional moño y colocando el tocado junto con algunas flores, para darle un toque más fresco, tal como lo había pedido ella. Luego de unos momentos, estuvo lista para ir hasta el pequeño templo en el que se celebraría la ceremonia. La exterminadora la acompañó hasta el altar, ella caminaba un poco ansiosa, aunque todo eso se le pasó al ver a InuYasha de pie frente a la anciana Kaede, moviendo los pies de forma nerviosa e impaciente. Ocultó su sonrisa al recordar que él había sido intransigente sobre el tema de su ropa: nadie lo obligaría a usar un "estúpido kimono ceremonial" para casarse con ella.

Sango la dejó junto a InuYasha y se ubicó luego al lado de su propio esposo, ambos le dedicaron una cálida sonrisa a la pareja y esperaron a que la ceremonia diera inicio.

Kagome miró de reojo a todos los presentes, alegrándose de que estuviesen ahí: a un lado estaba Shippō, quien ya no era un niño pequeño y además, se había vuelto muy fuerte y hábil en la magia de zorro; también estaba Kohaku, ahora un apuesto joven guerrero; Rin era ya toda una señorita muy hermosa; por otro lado, estaban Miroku y Sango con sus tres hijos y el pequeño bulto del que sería el cuarto; incluso Sesshōmaru había enviado un par de regalos y a Jaken en representación suya. También los acompañaban los aldeanos, todos felices del acontecimiento.

Respiró profundo cuando escuchó la profunda voz de la sacerdotisa, dando inicio a la boda y trató de ordenar el remolino que era su interior, con todos esos sentimientos encontrados. Concluyó que todo eso sólo se podía resumir en una frase.

Estaba emocionada.

Y esos sentimientos que se mezclaban en su interior, eran prueba no sólo de que ahora estaba más viva que nunca, sino que el paso que iba a dar era uno de los más importantes.

* * *

 ** _Ojo, que - por si no lo hubiesen notado - los drabbles no tienen orden cronológico. Quizá en el futuro, escriba algunos que sí. Espero que les guste, nos estamos leyendo :)_**


	11. XI

**DISCLAIMER:** Los personajes no son míos, ya lo saben ^^U son de Rumiko Takahashi. La siguiente narración es creación propia y está hecha sin fines de lucro, con el propósito de entretener a los lectores.

 **SUMMARY:** [Serie de drabbles] Algunas estaciones son culpables no sólo del clima, sino que pueden tener efectos que van más allá del cambio de temperatura.

 **Fic participante en la actividad "RONDA DE RETOS: Mini-reto estacional" del foro "¡Siéntate!".**

 **Variables:** primavera y adoración.

 **Season's Fault**

…::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::…

 **XI**

…::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::…

La suave brisa y los rayos cálidos del sol les llegaban indirectamente a través de las copas de los árboles. El césped bajo sus cuerpos hacía de suave colchón, permitiéndoles disfrutar mejor de ese ambiente.

Aunque más que del ambiente, disfrutaban el momento. Por lo menos él.

Deslizó su mano lentamente desde las mejillas sonrojadas de su compañera hasta el inicio del escote del kimono, provocando que ella se sonrojara aún más y le sujetara por el brazo, pero de forma suave y un tanto nerviosa.

— M-Miroku…

Él sonrió, le encantaba escuchar su nombre salir de sus labios.

— Mmm… ¿sí?

Ella aflojó el agarre cuando lo sintió acomodarse a su lado, para rodearla con sus brazos y acercarla a su cuerpo, lo embriagaba sentirla cerca, su respiración suave rozando su piel, su aroma a rosas que se mezclaba perfectamente con el floral de la estación. Volvió a poner su mano sobre ella, acariciando ahora su abdomen y bajando desde la cintura hacia las caderas, aprovechando de deleitarse con esa zona a la que era tan adicto.

— Cariño, de verdad…

— Lo sé, pero no puedo.

La miró directamente los ojos al responderle, atrapándola con su mirada y perdiéndose en la de ella. Siempre lo hipnotizaban esos ojos profundos y dulces. Un par de mariposas revolotearon cerca de su rostro, dándole un aire angelical que lo hechizó aún más, si eso era posible; la primavera y su amada eran su combinación favorita. Le acarició nuevamente la cara, pasando sus dedos por su flequillo para luego besarla con pasión, sin perder el contacto con su cuerpo.

Jamás podría resistirse a eso, porque ella era su templo, su hogar, sus sueños y esperanzas. Su vida. Por ella, haría lo que fuese, porque amaba cada partícula de su ser.

— Te adoro — le dijo después de separarse de sus labios —. Eres perfecta, mi vida.

Sango se volvió a sonrojar, pero le dedicó una tierna sonrisa y le rozó el rostro, con ese toque delicado que lo hacía perderse en sus caricias…

— Tú también lo eres. Eres todo lo que deseo.

La volvió a besar, sabiendo que siempre sería devoto a ella, y que si no fuese porque jamás la compartiría con nadie, le haría un culto. Ella era su diosa, su único deseo era permanecer a su lado y hacerla feliz. Para eso viviría el resto de su vida, siéndole fiel, adorándola y amándola más de lo que nunca creyó que haría. Porque ella había sido como una revelación en su vida monótona y sin sentido, guiándolo hasta ese lugar que ahora jamás abandonaría. Ese lugar que era junto a ella. Ese lugar donde estaban todas sus respuestas.

* * *

 ** _Bien, acá estamos de nuevo. Ojala sea de su agrado, ya saben como adoro a este par y siempre he pensado que Miroku ama de una manera sobre humana a Sango. Espero sus comentarios :)_**


	12. XII

**DISCLAIMER:** Los personajes no son míos, ya lo saben ^^U son de Rumiko Takahashi. La siguiente narración es creación propia y está hecha sin fines de lucro, con el propósito de entretener a los lectores.

 **SUMMARY:** [Serie de drabbles]Algunas estaciones son culpables no sólo del clima, sino que pueden tener efectos que van más allá del cambio de temperatura.

 **Fic participante en la actividad "RONDA DE RETOS: Mini-reto estacional" del foro "¡Siéntate!".**

 **Variables:** Otoño y admiración.

 **Season's Fault**

…::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::…

 **XII**

…::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::…

Los rayos del sol ya no otorgaban el mismo calor que otros días y la suave brisa que corría arrastraba con ella algunas hojas de los árboles, dejando rastros de colores rojizos y ocres para denotar mejor el cambio de estación.

Él estaba en su rama favorita, tratando de descansar un momento. Su pequeño hijo y su esposa eran su vida, no podía negarlo, pero estaba agotado. Llevaba varios días sin poder dormir por las noches y, además, era el primer día de muchos que no iba a realizar algún trabajo. A pesar de su naturaleza, igual necesitaba un respiro de vez en cuando. Movió las orejas al escuchar un golpe – de seguro, una bofetada – y sonrió de medio lado.

— ¡Ni piense en aparecerse por la casa, _Su Excelencia_!

Al parecer, no era el único que la estaba pasando mal – porque Kagome seguía irritable y se desquitaba con bastante facilidad –, sabía que Sango sólo usaba ese tono cuando estaba realmente molesta. Abrió un solo ojo y vio a su amigo acercarse por el sendero, acompañado de sus dos hijos más pequeños y una vistosa marca roja en la mejilla. El menor de los niños, Ryusei, apenas estaba aprendiendo a caminar, pero Miroku lo guiaba con paciencia mientras el otro pequeño se acercó al árbol corriendo.

— Hola, tío InuYasha.

— Hola Shin. Te ves terrible, viejo — luego de saludar al niño, se dirigió a su amigo, notando las ojeras. Tampoco era el único con falta de sueño —. ¿Mala noche?

— Sí, las gemelas insisten en que quieren atrapar fantasmas y no nos han dejado dormir, y Ryusei volvió a cambiar el sueño.

— ¿Y la mejilla…?

— ¡Ah! Pues, una aldeana se acercó a pedirme consejo y _creo_ que me distraje un poco.

— ¿ _"Creo"_?

El monje le sonrió tranquilamente, tomando a su hijo menor en brazos y con un particular brillo en la mirada, algo que su amigo no supo descifrar.

— No se lo digas a Sango, pero me encanta cuando se pone celosa — le dijo, sin borrar la sonrisa —. Además, las reconciliaciones son lo mejor. ¿Y qué tal tú? ¿Yuta ya reguló el sueño?

— Keh, mejor ni lo menciones. Sólo quiero descansar un poco. Y por si fuera poco, Kagome sigue irritable, ya no sé qué hacer. ¡Todo lo que digo o hago, le molesta!

El oji azulado volvió a sonreír, mientras veía a Shin perseguir un par de hojas que acababan de caer del árbol donde se encontraba su amigo.

— Sólo hay una cosa que puedes hacer en estos casos — dijo, mirando en dirección a su hogar con un semblante seguro y tranquilo —. Amarlos. No intentes entender ni complacer, sólo ama a tu familia, haz lo que te nazca hacer por ellos y verás que, de a poco, irás disfrutando cada segundo a su lado.

InuYasha se quedó perplejo mirando al monje. Siempre había admirado la capacidad de tolerar a Sango que tenía, y luego ese sentimiento se hizo más fuerte cuando fue padre, creciendo con cada hijo. Porque le maravillaba la paciencia y devoción que le daba a su familia, pero las palabras que le acababa de decir, simplemente eran lo más sabio que hubiese podido escuchar. Con el pecho rebosante de un extraño sentimiento reconfortante, bajó de un salto hasta su lado, apretándole el hombro en señal de agradecimiento y contemplando también el sendero, por el que aparecieron pronto las gemelas, seguidas de sus mujeres.

— ¡Papá! ¡Ayudamos a mamá a cocinar!

— ¡Sí, ha sido genial! Pero no sé si esté rico…

— Claro que lo estará, no puedo esperar a probarlo — les respondió él, desordenándoles un poco el pelo.

— Miroku, la comida va a estar lista. Además está helando un poco, Shin y Ryusei no deberían estar fuera ya.

— De acuerdo, amor — le respondió, acercándose a ella y besándola fugazmente —. ¿Me has perdonado, o tendré que hacer méritos?

— Los méritos no estarían mal, aunque comienzo a sospechar que esto te gusta.

Miroku rió alegremente, se despidió del hanyō y de Kagome con un gesto de su mano y luego se fue junto a su familia a su hogar.

— Desearía ser como ellos, son una familia perfecta, y nosotros somos un desastre.

La voz de Kagome sonaba triste. Él la abrazó y luego depositó un beso en la frente de su hijo, que iba en brazos de su madre.

— No pienses eso, también somos perfectos, pero a nuestro modo. Lo seremos mientras estemos juntos.

La azabache asintió con un gesto, sonriendo de forma tranquila y con las mejillas sonrojadas. InuYasha la cargó en sus brazos y la llevó hasta la casa, agradeciendo los consejos del bonzo. Porque a pesar de que tuviese muchos defectos, para él era un honor tenerlo de amigo y guía en esa etapa que recién estaba iniciando.

* * *

 _ **Un poco de ambos. Siempre he creído que InuYasha no tiene ese instinto paterno y que le sorprende que Miroku pueda tener tanta paciencia. Pero he ahí la respuesta: amor, amor para todos.**_

 ** _Gracias por leer, nos vemos pronto :)_**


	13. XIII

**DISCLAIMER:** Los personajes no son míos, ya lo saben ^^U son de Rumiko Takahashi. La siguiente narración es creación propia y está hecha sin fines de lucro, con el propósito de entretener a los lectores.

 **SUMMARY:** [Serie de drabbles] Algunas estaciones son culpables no sólo del clima, sino que pueden tener efectos que van más allá del cambio de temperatura.

 **Fic participante en la actividad "RONDA DE RETOS: Mini-reto estacional" del foro "¡Siéntate!".**

 **Variables:** Otoño y cansancio.

 **Season's Fault**

…::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::…

 **XIII**

…::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::…

Apoyó su espalda contra el árbol, buscando un poco de tranquilidad, mientras disfrutaba el crujir de las hojas bajo su peso, pero sólo un poco. Por lo menos no tanto como en otros momentos.

Suspiró, estaba agotada. A pesar de su preparación física, los embarazos siempre consumían su energía. Sonrió de medio lado al darse cuenta de lo raro que sonaba usar el plural. Por lo general, las familias no tenían muchos hijos, y solían "cerrar la fábrica" – como decía a veces Kagome – al tener al varón. Ellos, en cambio, ya iban por el quinto. Y, como en toda familia numerosa, sus hijos y su esposo consumían todos sus recursos.

Los amaba con su alma, pero necesitaba un respiro, maldita sea. Más cuando su amado podía comportarse como un niño. Miroku era un excelente padre, la ayudaba en lo que podía con las labores domésticas y como proveedor no se le podía criticar; sin embargo, a veces tomaba una actitud totalmente inmadura que la sacaba de sus casillas. Y el embarazo ahora no le ayudaba mucho, porque ya tenía un par de años encima y los malestares y dolencias del proceso aparecían con más fuerza y la ponían más irritable. Y ni pensar si fuesen dos, como quería el oji azulado: ahí si que colapsaría en cualquier momento.

Cerró los ojos, tratando de descansar un poco. Sintió la suave brisa otoñal que poco a poco helaba un tanto el ambiente y disfrutó como las hojas de los árboles dejaban sus ramas para danzar en el aire antes de caer al suelo… y de pronto trató ponerse de pie, tenía que entrar la ropa que había dejado secando, sino volvería a humedecerse; sus hijos debían abrigarse o, de preferencia, volver a la casa para evitar que pescaran un resfriado y, además, debía preparar la cena. Intentó reunir un poco de energías para realizar sus deberes, pero apenas se podía la barriga y además, el pequeño estaba inquieto. Joder, no podía tener un minuto de paz…

Distinguió a Mao, la mayor de sus hijas, acercarse trotando a ella, con su alegre sonrisa en el rostro y una manta en los brazos.

— ¿Estás bien, mamá?

— Claro, sólo tomaba un descanso, pero ya iba de vuelta a la casa, aún hay cosas por hacer — le respondió, tratando de sonar amable, pero sabía que hasta su voz delataba el cansancio que sentía.

— Vamos, entonces — la ayudó a pararse y le entregó la manta —. Papá la envió, dijo que podías resfriarte. Mei le estaba ayudando a cocinar; Shin, Ryusei y yo entramos la ropa porque papá dijo que podía helarse, además de que ya era hora de que regresáramos a casa.

Sango sonrió, un poco más aliviada: Miroku sabía exactamente cuando ella no podía más y aparecía al rescate. Se colocó la manta sobre los hombros y siguió a su hija hasta la cabaña, para encontrarse con toda su familia alrededor del fuego sobre el que estaba la olla, los niños jugando con unas figuras de madera que les había regalado su padre y a su esposo observándolos atentamente mientras doblaba la ropa.

— Hola, Sanguito — la saludó de inmediato, acercándose para darle un beso de bienvenida —. ¿Quieres un té, por mientras?

— No te preocupes — ella le sonrió, luego miró las prendas que aún faltaban por ordenar y agregó: —. Yo sigo con la ropa, para que descanses un poco.

— No estoy cansado, pero tú sí. Así que, mejor invertimos los papeles y descansas, nosotros nos ocuparemos de lo que queda por hoy — le dedicó una amplia sonrisa y luego miró a sus pequeños —. ¿Verdad, niños?

Los dos menores respondieron con un gesto de sus manos, pero las gemelas le sonrieron a su padre y asintieron, para luego comenzar a doblar ropa, en tanto Miroku abrazaba a la castaña y le acariciaba tiernamente el vientre.

— Sé que estás cansada y que necesitas un respiro. Y lo entiendo, porque se acerca la fecha del parto, pero mi amor — le tomó suavemente el rostro para que lo mirara antes de continuar —, soy tu esposo y tengo que apoyarte. No dudes en pedirme ayuda, jamás te diré que no.

Sango le sonrió, a pesar de todos los defectos que podían tener, no cambiaría a su familia por nada. Aunque con la inminente llegada de otro integrante, estaba segura de que le cobraría la palabra a Miroku, en más de una oportunidad.

* * *

 ** _Saludos, mortales (?) acá aparezco de nuevo, ahora está un poco más extenso pero espero que de todas formas, les guste.  
_**

 ** _Abrazos y besos para todas, nos leemos (sí, porque aún me seguiré anotando hasta que mis dedos puedan, o termine la actividad xd)_**


	14. XIV

**DISCLAIMER:** Los personajes no son míos, ya lo saben ^^U son de Rumiko Takahashi. La siguiente narración es creación propia y está hecha sin fines de lucro, con el propósito de entretener a los lectores.

 **SUMMARY:** [Serie de drabbles] Algunas estaciones son culpables no sólo del clima, sino que pueden tener efectos que van más allá del cambio de temperatura.

 **Fic participante en la actividad "RONDA DE RETOS: Mini-reto estacional" del foro "¡Siéntate!".**

 **Variables:** Invierno y decepción.

 **Season's Fault**

…::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::…

 **XIV**

…::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::…

El invierno ese año estaba siendo más cruel que en otras oportunidades. La nieve se acumulaba a montones en el camino y todos los días – que se lo permitieran, claro – debía salir a limpiar la entrada para que se pudiera ingresar a su hogar. Y no sólo estaba haciendo más frío, sino que las provisiones escaseaban y los demonios y espíritus malignos habían comenzado a atacar las aldeas de nuevo. Eso implicaba la necesidad de exorcismos y exterminaciones, pero como ellos tenían a sus hijos y ella estaba por dar a luz, no podía acompañar a su esposo. Nunca había imaginado su vida así.

— ¡Ryusei, devuélveme mi muñeca!

— ¡No! ¡ _Quiedo_ mi soldado!

— ¡Tu soldado se rompió, hay que esperar a que papá lo arregle!

— Pero papá nunca está…

A Sango se le apretó el pecho al escuchar como sus hijos discutían y luego ver la decepción en sus rostros al recordar que su padre no estaba. Se acercó a ellos y se sentó a su lado, llamándolos con un gesto y abrazando al menor de sus hijos que se había puesto a llorar con la afirmación de su hermana.

— Niños, no peleen. Su padre tuvo que ir a exterminar un demonio, pero pronto volverá — les dijo, tratando de sonreírles, pero ella también se sentía mal.

— Pasa más tiempo afuera que aquí, con nosotros — la voz de Mei, la segunda de sus gemelas, reflejó un enorme reproche.

— Sí, pero debe ayudar a los demás, y también trabaja para que a nosotros no nos falte nada.

— Quizá ya no le importamos...

— No digas eso, su padre los ama. Sólo tiene obligaciones que cumplir.

Sus hijos guardaron silencio, pero ella podía notar que no estaban conformes con eso. Suspiró, si las cosas fuesen como antes, si tan sólo él les dedicara el tiempo que necesitaban. Ella no había luchado a su lado todo ese tiempo para luego verlo sólo de vez en cuando, quedándose en la cabaña sola con sus hijos, siendo una simple dueña de casa. Se suponía que él era su compañero, pero ya ni eso sentía. Hacía meses que no estaban juntos, porque este embarazo había sido más complicado y habían preferido esperar. Y sentía que él se había alejado después de eso, casi nunca lo veía y las noches que compartían juntos, él ni siquiera la abrazaba de vuelta. Ella desistió de sus intentos de acercarse y demostrarle cariño cuando él le dijo que estaba cansado de todo eso y sólo quería tranquilidad.

Definitivamente, no se había casado para eso. No podía seguir soportándolo, esa no era la vida que quería tener, y si Miroku seguía así, quizá ella debiese largarse.

— ¿Sango? — La voz de Kagome la sacó de sus pensamientos. — ¿Estás llorando? ¿Qué pasó?

No se había dado cuenta de eso. Se limpió la cara con el dorso de la mano y trató de sonreír, pero no le resultó. Rin, que acompañaba a su amiga, le dijo a sus hijos que la acompañaran para que jugaran con Yuta y las dejó solas. La castaña no aguantó más y se largó a llorar en el hombro de su amiga.

— ¡Ya no lo soporto más! Este tiempo ha sido horrible, nos ha dejado solos… los niños me preguntan por él y aunque les explique, para ellos no basta, porque necesitan a su padre al lado… y qué decir de nosotros, ¡no me toca desde hace meses! Ya ni siquiera intento abrazarlo, porque sé que me apartará. ¡No quiero esta vida, si le dije que sí no fue para que nuestro matrimonio fuese esta mierda!

Kagome la abrazó más fuerte mientras Sango apretaba los puños con impotencia.

— Debes hablar con él, esto no les hace bien ni a ustedes ni a los pequeños — le aconsejó la azabache, preocupada.

— ¿Y qué le digo? ¿Que si las cosas no cambian, me iré? A estas alturas, creo que le daría lo mismo…

— No digas eso, no creo que Miroku realmente…

— Yo ya no sé qué creer…

Kagome suspiró, era doloroso para ella ver como las cosas iban tomando ese tinte. Después de tanto, de verdad era decepcionante que tuviesen problemas por ese tipo de cosas.

Afuera, la nieve se seguía acumulando, mientras el frío congelaba las lágrimas de cierto oji azulado que había oído lo suficiente. Las cosas no podían seguir así.

* * *

 ** _Lo sé, soy malvada, mátenme y lloren conmigo! (?) Pero tuve que hacerlo, fue lo que nació (y costó, de verdad). Probablemente, el siguiente sea la continuación de éste - dependiendo de lo que me toque.  
_**

 ** _Agradezco sus comentarios, ¡un abrazo!_**


	15. XV

**DISCLAIMER:** Los personajes no son míos, ya lo saben ^^U son de Rumiko Takahashi. La siguiente narración es creación propia y está hecha sin fines de lucro, con el propósito de entretener a los lectores.

 **SUMMARY:** [Serie de drabbles] Algunas estaciones son culpables no sólo del clima, sino que pueden tener efectos que van más allá del cambio de temperatura.

 **Fic participante en la actividad "RONDA DE RETOS: Mini-reto estacional" del foro "¡Siéntate!".**

 **Variables:** Invierno y temor.

 **Season's Fault**

…::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::…

 **XV**

…::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::…

Se abrió paso dificultosamente a través de la nieve, rumbo al almacén donde guardaban las provisiones con su amigo. Él venia de vuelta con una canasta de arroz mediana al hombro, lo divisó y ágilmente llegó a su lado, al parecer preocupado.

— ¿Estás llorando?

Asintió levemente en respuesta, InuYasha lo guió hasta el interior de su cabaña y esperó a que él se quitara la nieve de encima para interrogarlo con la mirada. Eso no le daba buena espina. Menos mal que Yuta estaba con Rin y los otros niños. O quizá, por eso estaban con ella.

— ¿Qué ocurre, le pasó algo a Sango?

Miroku levantó la vista hasta su amigo al escuchar la pregunta, no sabía bien qué hacer.

— Ella… ella quiere dejarme — reveló al tiempo que el terror se apoderaba de sus ojos —. No sé qué hacer, si ella se va, yo me muero.

A InuYasha también le dio miedo, esa expresión era demasiado profunda y él sabía que el monje no resistiría mucho separado de su familia.

— Explícate, porque hasta lo que sé, ustedes no estaban _tan_ mal.

" _Tan mal"_ pensó Miroku, reflexionando. Si bien tenían sus días buenos, era cierto que ahora pasaba poco tiempo con ellos y que se había distanciado de la castaña. Pero desde que ella había estado con síntomas de pérdida, el miedo de provocarle daño a ella o al bebé lo consumían por dentro. Además, el trabajo lo dejaba agotado y debía proveer lo necesario para su familia. Sin embargo, si seguía ese ritmo, pronto no le quedaría familia a la que mantener. Suspiró, no sabía ni por dónde empezar.

— Ellos dicen que no estoy en casa el tiempo suficiente. Sango se siente sola y… cree que nuestro matrimonio es una mierda, que a mí no me importa…

— ¿Y te importa? — La pregunta del oji dorado fue dura.

— ¡Claro que me importa! Cada segundo de mi vida pienso en ellos, y temo fallarles, temo no darles lo suficiente, temo…

— ¡Deja de temer y _haz algo_! Sé que tu cachorro estaba en una situación delicada, pero ¡maldición, Miroku! ¡Ellos te necesitan! Ya tenemos suficientes provisiones para el resto del invierno, así que esa excusa ya no es válida. Ahora, ¡vuelve a tu casa y _arregla_ las cosas con Sango! ¡No voy a permitirte _arruinarlo_ todo por culpa de tu _jodido temor_!

Miroku observó atónito a su amigo, no hubiese esperado esa reacción. Pero tenía razón, era hora de enmendar las cosas. Sólo él podía hacerlo, así que, después de despedirse, se encaminó nuevamente hasta su casa, encontrándose con su esposa con los ojos enrojecidos después de haber llorado y a la azabache a su lado, ambas tomando té. Con sólo una mirada, Kagome comprendió que Miroku necesitaba hablar con la castaña, por lo que se marchó rápidamente. Sango evitó mirarlo, pero él se sentó frente a ella y le tomó las manos.

— Cariño, yo… lo lamento. Lo arruiné todo, ¿verdad?

Ella frunció los labios en respuesta, luego por fin lo miró y se le volvió a encoger el corazón. Sí, estaba molesta y decepcionada con todo lo que estaba pasando, pero lo seguía amando y ver la culpa y el miedo en sus azules ojos le dolía. ¿En qué momento dejaron que todo eso pasara? De pronto, ella también sintió miedo, no quería perderlo todo…

— ¿Me amas? ¿Podrías perdonarme una vez más?

— Miroku… — La castaña lo abrazó lo mejor que podía con su embarazo, derramando más lágrimas en su hombro. — Claro que te amo, no estaría aquí si no fuera así, pero…

" _Pero…"_ El monje apretó el abrazo, temiendo ante esa palabra. No estaba preparado para seguir sin ella. Nunca lo estaría.

— Te amo, Sango. Por favor, no me dejes. No sé qué haría sin ti… — Él también lloraba, eso era demasiado para su alma. — Fui un tonto que se dejó vencer por el temor a perderlo todo… tenía tanto miedo que me cerré a mí mismo y… yo… yo…

Los dulces y cálidos labios de ella lo sorprendieron, aliviando un poco su pesar. Esos besos podían devolverle el sentido a su vida y todo lo que quería era seguir con ella.

— ¿Recuerdas que siempre dijimos que juntos, no debíamos temer a nada? — Le susurró Sango en el oído, él asintió en respuesta, sin romper el abrazo. — Entonces, deja de temer y sigue junto a nosotros. Te necesitamos.

Miroku esbozó una sonrisa y asintió, perdiéndose en el aroma de su mujer. De pronto, las gemelas y Shin entraron corriendo, saltando sobre ellos, seguidos de Kagome e Inuyasha, que llevaban a Ryusei y Yuta en sus brazos.

— No pudimos detenerlos, cuando vieron a InuYasha supieron que Miroku estaba aquí. Lo sentimos…

La pareja les sonrió en respuesta, mientras él abrazaba a sus hijos, el menor saltó desde los brazos del hanyō y también se unió al abrazo, todos contando distintas historias a su padre, atropelladamente. Sango iba a colocarse de pie, pero el bonzo la jaló suave hasta ellos y la incluyó en la acogida, susurrándole al oído:

— Todos somos parte de esta familia, _juntos_.

Sonrió en respuesta, mientras los rostros de todos los demás se llenaban de alegría y alivio. Sus temores se esfumaron, porque debían vencerlos. Se amaban y eso era lo que realmente importaba. Ni siquiera la nieve que seguía acumulándose afuera podría helar esos sentimientos.

* * *

 _ **Sí, por fin. No puedo separarlos, pero sí creo que ellos deben haber pasado por muchos problemas maritales de este tipo - u otros. De todas formas, se aman y no podrían estar separados.**_

 _ **Hasta aquí los dejo. Me despido porque ya no puedo seguir con el reto - que concluye mañana, por cierto. En mi perfil hay link del foro para que pasen a darse una vuelta :)**_

 _ **Espero les guste, sus reviews son bien recibidos y agradecidos.**_

 _ **Nos leemos en otra oportunidad, ¡gracias por su tiempo!**_

 _ **Yumi~**_


End file.
